Chapter 112
選抜試験 |romaji= Roiyaru Naitsu Senbatsu Shiken |viz= The Royal Knights Selection Test |issue= 27, 2017 |arc= Royal Knights Arc |volume= 13 |episode= Episode 73 |characters= #Julius Novachrono #Marx Francois #Xerx Lugner #"Xerx" #Dmitri Brint #Ruben Chagar #Borja #X #Winston #Mimosa Vermillion #Klaus Lunettes #Yuno #Sylph #Alecdora Sandler #Hamon Caseus #Langris Vaude #Asta #Leopold Vermillion #Finral Roulacase #Magna Swing #Luck Voltia #Noelle Silva #Cesc #Francis #Roland #Solid Silva #Simon #Mereoleona Vermillion (in vision) #Medio #Ben Benfunk #Augustus Kira Clover XIII #Forte Gris #Wainsley }} 選抜試験|Roiyaru Naitsu Senbatsu Shiken}} is the 112th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Julius Novachrono thanks all the Magic Knights for coming today and announces that they will be starting the Royal Knights Selection Exam. A few minutes prior, Xerx Lugner confronts a rogue magician and says that he will have to punish him. Xerx's squadmate announces that Xerx is the vice-captain of the Purple Orca and explains how great Xerx is. The rogue says that he does not care and starts to insult Xerx for being all high and mighty just because he is a Magic Knight. The rogue also says that he wants to see Xerx punished while also insulting the Purple Orca. When his squadmate starts to yell at the rogue, Xerx stops him and says that he will not forgive the rogue for insulting the Magic Knights. Xerx then attacks with Ice Slicer. A moments later Xerx is defeated, and the rogue insults the Magic Knight and takes his squad robe. The rogue then heads to the exam while hoping that there will be someone that will leave an impression on him. At the exam site, a member of the Purple Orca is excited about the exam and starts to release his mana, and Mimosa Vermillion comes over and asks for the guy to calm down since he is bothering everyone else. Others recognize Mimosa and comment about what she is capable of. They also recognize Klaus Lunettes and comment about how powerful his magic is and how he has managed to build up his muscles. They also see Yuno and other strong members of the Golden Dawn, and comment about how many of them will be passing the exam. As Klaus and Mimosa are talking to each other, Asta walks over and greets them. Mimosa is surprised to see Asta, while Klaus reveals that he has gotten stronger and that he will not lose. Asta notes how Klaus is getting fired up. Asta notices Mimosa and asks if she is okay since her face is all red, to which Mimosa responds that she is fine and thinks about how she is getting nervous after seeing Asta. Asta sees Yuno and announces that he will not lose like back at Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail and comments that Yuno looks like he is have fun, which Yuno reciprocates. Leopold Vermillion suddenly shows up and announces that he is the one that is going to pass the exam. Nervous, Finral Roulacase declares that he will be giving it his best shot, but Magna Swing and Luck Voltia do not recognize him because of his changed hair. Magna and Luck call him a liar since the real Finral would never enter that exam, and Asta points out that it is indeed the real Finral. Embarrassed by her squadmates's behavior, Noelle Silva looks around and notices Solid Silva. She panics but remembers what Mereoleona Vermillion told her and thinks about how she will show her siblings how much she has grown. When the Magic Emperor arrives, the assembled Knights salute him and he thanks everyone for showing up and announces that the exam will be starting. King Augustus Kira Clover XIII steps forward and says that he will be explaining the exam since it is the Royal Knight Exam. Augustus thinks about how he will win back his popularity with this and announces that the exam will be a team competition of a crystal destruction battle tournament. As everyone wonders what the rules are, Asta hopes that the rules are not difficult and confusing. Augustus then announces how the exam will be fought and what it will take to win in the matches. As Augustus begins to explain why they are having the Magic Knights fight this way, Julius takes over and reveals that they want to see how well the Knights can work with one another. The Knights wonder if they will be teaming up with Knights from other squads. Marx Francois uses his magic to display the teams. Asta sees that he is with Mimosa, and Mimosa is shocked by this and thinks about how she will have to stay focused for the exam. Asta also sees that he is with Xerx Lugner and wonders who that is. Suddenly the rogue appears next to Julius and apologizes for being late but also says that the Magic Emperor will not mind him being a little late. Asta then wonders who this guy is, and the rogue claims to be Xerx and to be pleased to meet them. Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 112